Level Ground
by Havenhaven
Summary: [CedricViktor] Departure from a foreign land, departure from a lost love and an understanding. Viktor recieves a token before he returns to Bulgaria.


Colin waited until the librarian disappeared behind her desk before pulling his latest masterpiece from the depths of his robes. The photo gleamed brilliantly in the flickering candlelight. He grinned at the moving figures; happy with the way it had developed. The setting, the poses, even if they didn't matter in wizarding photographs, all of it fit together so well. It had been awhile since he'd been this proud of a photo. Sure, he loved most of his photographs, but only once in a while did he create something of this magnitude. He friends ignored him, neglecting to glance at the photo and rolling their eyes before continuing their essays for Charms. They were used to how Colin would gush over a new photograph every few days, usually it was only a crushed daisy or a beetle on a tree.

A group of Ravenclaws started whispering excitedly, drawing the sharp eyes of the librarian. Colin glanced up as the Ravenclaws continued to rustle and whisper, surprised to see the sharp-featured librarian storming angrily in his direction. He grew panicked, thinking she had realized he hadn't brought any work and was coming to yell at him. Then she would see the photo, and she might take it!

Colin grabbed a book from the table and shoved the photograph inside, quickly scurrying from the library as Madam Pince rushed past his friends' table and towards the Ravenclaws.

--

Minerva stalked down the stairs with a quick pace, her features settled into a defined scowl and lips pressed into a small line. She stopped at the landing; burgundy robs swirling around her ankles as she watched Mr. Filch grab a frightened Creevey's book bag, spilling the contents on the ground.

"Argus!" She called, anger making her voice shrill as she hurried to the frightened Creevey's side. "You will desist at once, Argus!" The man looked up irately, a book clenched tightly in his thin fingers.

"Professor," he wheezed, throat tight with the flu. "-professor, this little thief took school property!" He gasped out, pointing at the quivering Gryffindor. "Blatant disrespect, thievery, wholly deserving of the thumbscrews-."

Colin turned to his Transfiguration teacher and pleaded with her. "I-I didn't mean to! I just brought it from the library, I-I forgot to check it out!" he claimed, dropping to his knees to gather his quills and parchment.

"Lies!" Argus argued angrily." All lies! This was premeditated thievery-"

"Really, Professor, I never meant to! I'll take it back right away, really."

With a gentle flick of her wand the rip in the side of the pack stitched itself and the spilled objects flew neatly into the repaired book bag. "It is alright, Mr. Creevey, hurry to dinner now," she said softly, patting the black robed shoulder. The boy nodded and hurried away, not daring to glance back at the furious caretaker. "Do not start, Argus," she warned. "Return that to the library, and continue with your duties."

With a mumbled 'yes, professor' Argus stalked away, thin fingers clutched firmly around the book's spine and cover as if it were contraband.

Minerva watched the caretaker's shadow disappeared as she wearily rose a hand to her square spectacles, adjusting them before glancing downward. A white rectangle lay on the ground, possibly having dropped from young Creevey's bag. She flicked her wand, causing the object to fly to her hand and flip over, showing its face to the professor. Her brow furrowed in confusion, taking in the moving figures on the photograph and titling the image towards the torchlight for better sight.

Her lips pressed together harshly, eyes shining brightly as her hand shook ever so slightly. She turned on her heel, marching silently down the corridor.

Upon entering the entrance hall she caught sight on the headmaster. Albus turned and greeted her, meeting the professor at the stairs, smiling despite the frown on her features. "My dear Minerva, you are well I trust?"

"Of course," she answered briskly, handing Albus the photograph. "I just...well, I just thought you should know that your hope has been satisfied. A level of understanding has developed between Drumstrang and Hogwarts." She finished, decidedly quieter and much less sharply.

Albus held the image close to his nose, light glinting off his half-moon spectacles. A sad, repentant smile graced his narrow chin, eyes crinkling like they usually did when he smiled. "Yes," he answered gently, touching Minerva on the shoulder as she discretely dabbed at the corners of her eyes with her sleeve. "Yes, it has."

--

The whole of Hogwarts had gathered in the courtyard to see Drumstrang and Beauxbaton off. Shouts of farewell and promised correspondence filled the air. Albus smiled at his students, grasping Madam Maxine's hand for a kiss, tall hat tickling her chin. The headmistress patted the sides of her horses, eyes shining as she found the Hogwarts groundskeeper in the throng of students. Albus bowed before strolling towards the lake.

He stopped near the drawbridge, cheerfully greeting the accented students as they hurried on and off the ship. A familiar face appeared at the top of the bridge. Viktor Krum quickly ran down the ladder, stopping hesitantly in front of Albus. He began to offer his hand but drew it back and bent forward in a deep bow, arms stiff at his sides.

"I thank you," he began slowly, voice tired and hands clenched. "You 'ave been very kind to us. Ve are sorry… a-and very grateful." Albus grasped the seeker's shoulders firmly and righted him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, young Viktor," he said sternly, eyes soft with a gentleness that Viktor wondered at. "But I must say, this ship is a very fine make," the headmaster continued, tipping his head back to see the crow's nest. "It has been quite a long time since I walked the decks of a ship like this."

Viktor glanced up at Albus's bearded face. "Vould...vould you like to see?" he asked nervously, very willing to accommodate the headmaster's wishes, more than willing to put his homeland and brethren in a better light.

"I could think of nothing better!" Albus answered happily, pushing his sleeves to his elbows. "Quick now, you will have to be pretty spry to beat me to the topgallant!" he called, jumping to the railing and climbing up the rigging with a surprising strength. Viktor followed after a moment, biting his tongue on unneeded words of caution.

Albus and Viktor toured the entire ship, stopping by the galley, exploring the topmast and spritsails, sliding down tack lines and inspecting the sextons and compasses. They ended on the quarterdeck, various students giving the headmaster an alarmed glance when he swung down from the rigging, landing firmly on the deck with the ease of a man attuned to sailing.

"No, Viktor Krum, it is I who should beg forgiveness," Albus began, staring at the water. "A simple tournament turned into a international nightmare, perhaps you will forgive me one day."

Viktor looked up in surprise. "No, it is not," he argued. "Ve...ve have-." Albus placed his hands on the stiff shoulders once again and Viktor quieted, for the headmaster had fixed him with his very blue eyes. It reminded him of Karkoff, to be looked at so interestedly, but he'd never been at ease with his old headmaster's glances. He didn't feel anything like at ease right now, but he felt less threatened. The seeker finally looked away from the striking blue eyes, drifting to glance at tree that leaned over the water's edge. The slight breeze rustled the leaves and the tree shadow left a black spot on the lake's surface. Viktor looked away from that as well.

"On behalf of Hogwarts, I do apologize, Viktor Krum." Albus Dumbledore said softly, pressing a folded piece of parachment into Viktor's hand. He grasped the hand tightly with both of his and looked down on the student with a kind gaze, but Viktor saw the deep sadness behind the clear blue eyes and swallowed, throat suddenly tight. With a last squeeze Hogwart's headmaster departed the ship, leaving the seeker standing on the lonely quarterdeck.

Viktor opened the parchment, dipping to grab the object that fell out from between the two sides. His eyes widened as he took in the familiar features. The photograph had been taken without Viktor's knowledge, but he couldn't think a memory better for remembrance.

Two figures lay beneath a wizened elm that over looked the lake. A Hogwarts tower was visible in the upper right corner, giving the lake a dark black shadow. It had been a nice day, sometime after the second task. Cedric had his back to the peeling bark, smiling at the young man in his lap. Viktor watched himself close his eyes in contentment, head cushioned by the Hufflepuff's stomach, legs stretched towards the gently rippling lake. It was a rare expression on his face, contentment not usually so easily reached. Cedric reached down, hand grasping the photo-seeker's and rested his head against the other Viktor's shoulder. He turned his head, glanced up and out, out of the photo, right into the physical Viktor Krum's eyes, and gave the smile that came so easily to his lips.

A rasping noise escaped Viktor's throat as the photograph fell to the deck, fingers weak and quivering. He dropped to his knees, reaching forward hurriedly to reclaim the only joy he'd known in the past year. He glanced at the fluttering parchment and opened it wider once the photo was safely in his grasp. The handwriting was thin and slanting.

_Death removes nothing but a corporeal form that ties our soul to this plane of existence. The feelings within are never so easily destroyed._

Viktor Krum slumped forward, resting his head against railing as wind filled the sails, eyes tightly shut.

--

Am done like whoa.


End file.
